


forbidden never tasted so good

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, quinntana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quinn knew it was wrong. she knew she shouldn't be staring at her sister's girlfriend that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forbidden never tasted so good

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fanfiction contains: g!p, oral, anal and a little bit of dirty talking.

Quinn knew it was wrong.

She knew she shouldn't be staring at her sister's girlfriend that way. Specially when her own girlfriend was all over her kissing and sucking on her neck, trying to get her attention.

It was hard to get the blonde's attention when Santana Lopez was in the same room though. All Quinn could think about was the Latina's full lips and hot body; not to mention the appendage between her legs.

The head cheerleader moaned at the thought of Santana's dick and Rachel Berry smiled widely thinking she was the one causing the sexy moan to escape her girlfriend's soft pink lips.

"I swear to God if you don't stop molesting Quinn right now I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass, Hobbit!" Said the fiery Latina.

Rachel scoffed and crossed her arms. She hated Santana Lopez more than she hated beef. "Well, Santana. I highly doubt that what I do or do not do with my girlfriend is any of your business. Therefore, I would greatly appreciate that you -"

"Oh please, shut up, Berry! I don't give a shit if you wanna fuck each other. Just get a fucking room!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes while Quinn felt her body getting hotter and hotter. She loves it when Santana swears. She loves that tough attitude. And that smirk. And that toned legs. And-

"Quinn, are you listening to me?"

The cheerleader finally turned her attention to her very pissed off girlfriend. "Huh?"

Rachel sighed. "I said that we should go to your bedroom." The brunette squeezed the blonde's bare thigh gently, making sure she gets the point.

Quinn turned her head again to see Santana pretending to puke at Rachel's words. She couldn't help but smile. Then she looked back at the petit brunette who looked like she was about to kill the taller brunette. 

"Maybe later, Rach." She pecked the Diva's pouty lips. 

Santana laughed. "Yeah, seems like you won't be getting any today, Hobbit."

Rachel ignored Santana. "Quinn I feel the need to recall you that it's been a week since we've last been intimate and I've got needs. Needs that you being my girlfriend should attend to."

Quinn opened up her mouth to say something but Santana was faster.

"Oh, for God's sake, Q! Just take her upstairs. I really don't wanna know about her 'needs'."

Brittany Fabray chose that right moment to make her appearance. The blonde entered the living room smiling happily.

"Hey Rach, hey sis." She said waving her hand. "Hi, baby." She said in a much more sensual voice while sitting on her girlfriend's lap.

Santana immediately kissed her passionately. "Hi, babe. Thought you'd never get here. C'mon, let's go upstairs already. I can't stand another minute with Streisand here."

Rachel was about to protest but she had no time. Brittany rapidly took her girlfriend's hand and the two girls all but ran upstairs.

Now it was Quinn's turn to feel like killing someone. She immediately grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her to the stairs. "C'mon, Rach. Let's have some hot sex."

"Amen." 

* * *

Quinn was lying on a lawn chair, watching Santana swim.

The two girls were alone since Quinn's parents were spending the weekend in Los Angeles and Rachel and Brittany were busy with singing and dancing practice, respectively.

The blonde couldn't stop staring the brunette's tan body. She wish she could touch that toned abs. Wish she could kiss her slender neck while gently squeezing her hard meat.

'God, I'm so wet right now. This is wrong. She's my sister's girlfriend and here I am wishing I could blow her. URGH, I'm the worst sister ever!'

"Are you ok, Q?"

"Huh? I - Yes, why?"

Santana frowned. "You look like you're in pain or something."

Quinn laughed nervously. So much for hiding her feelings.

"No. I'm fine. Just... You know, a little hot. Because of the sun, that's it. I mean, it's a very hot day and my body just feels really hot but just because I've been sitting here for over thirty minutes and my skin is really sensitive... yeah."

Santana laughed, shaking her head. "You know, you're kinda cute when you ramble."

Quinn blushed and smiled. "Why, thank you. You're kinda hot when you swim. I mean, not as in hot hot y'know. I mean you look like you... You know what, I'll just shut up now."

She was making a fool of herself so she decided she was just going to close her eyes and tan. It was short lived though. Suddenly she felt a cool hand squeezing her thigh and her eyes flew open.

There was Santana Lopez looking at her like she was her last meal.

"S-Santana what..."

"Shh, just stop acting Quinn. You think I'm blind or somethin'? You think I don't see the way you look at me? I can see the lust in your eyes, Quinnie. Like you're always ready to jump me. And it's. So. Fucking. Hot." The Latina bite on her neck. Hard. Then she sucked it. And then she licked it.

Quinn felt like she was in heaven when the brunette took her hand and guided it to her hardening member. She wasted no time in rubbing and squeezing the flesh through the material of her shorts.

"That's it, babe. I'm gonna give it to you real good, Quinn. I'm gonna fulfill your naughty fantasy about fucking your big sister's girlfriend."

The brunette pulled Quinn's bikini top away from her body and almost immediately attached her lips to one of the hard nipples. She started licking and sucking it and Quinn couldn't stop the moans that escaped her lips.

"Tell me Quinn, do you think about me at night when you touching yourself in your bed? Do you wish I was there so you could ride my hard dick, huh? Wish you could suck me off?"

Quinn nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes. God, yes."

Santana let go of Quinn's breast to look her in the eyes. "You sure are a naughty little slut, Q. Good little girl who always attend to church on Sundays. President of the Celibacy Club. And here you are willing to get fucked by your sister's girlfriend."

A wave of guilty hit Quinn. She loved her sister more than anything in this world but still she didn't hesitate in starting such inappropriate acts with her girlfriend. A girlfriend whom she loves madly. She knew it would kill Brittany if she ever found out but there was no way she could stop it now. Not when Santana was squeezing her breast so magnificently while rubbing her hard dick on her clothed pussy. Yes, she was a bad, bad person.

She watched as Santana takes off her shorts and boxers and stands in front of her with nothing but her bikini top. Her eyes were glued to the hard dick between her legs. It was bigger than she thought. She tried to touch it but Santana slapped her hand away.

"No touching for you. At least for now."

The Latina ripped off Quinn's bikini bottom and opened her legs wider. Quinn was a little ashamed about how wet she was but it only turned the brunette on even more.

Santana leaned her head down and started licking the girl's dripping pussy. She moaned at the taste. 

'Fuck, she tastes even better than Britt.'

Soon Santana was devouring the blonde's pussy. Licking, sucking, biting. She just couldn't get enough. As for Quinn, she was moaning loudly holding the brunette's head in place. Santana was pleasing her in ways Rachel could only dream of.

When the Latina pushed two of her fingers inside of her and started sucking her neglected clit, Quinn was a goner. She was moaning so loudly she was sure her neighbors could hear her. She didn't give a fuck. It just felt so fucking good to have Santana eating her out.

Santana fucked the blonde Cheerio hard with her fingers all the while licking and sucking her hard clit. She could feel Quinn was close so she increased the pace fucking her harder and faster while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Quinn screamed when a powerful orgasm hit her. The best she ever had by far.

She didn't have the time to enjoy the aftershocks though because next thing she knew Santana was on top of her pushing her throbbing dick inside her tight pussy. Inch by delicious inch.

"You're not the only one who've been having naughty fantasies, Q. I've wanted to fuck you for a long time now. Fuck, everytime I see you in that sinfully short Cheerio's skirt I just want to fucking pounce you." Santana was moving her hips in a fast pace she wouldn't last long but she didn't care, she knew they had a few hours until Brittany or Rachel showed up.

Never in her sixteen years of life had Quinn Fabray felt so filled. Santana was stretching her in the best way possible and she wish it would last forever. It didn't. Soon she felt a warm liquid inside her and she knew the brunette was coming.

Santana rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. She was breathing heavily and slightly trembling. Quinn was stroking her back softly.

"Are you ok? You're shaking."

The brunette nodded and kissed her pale shoulder. "I just... That was pretty intense."

She chuckled. And so did Quinn.

"I want to prove something else though." She gently pulled out earning a moan from the blonde. "Turn around and get on all four."

Quinn hesitated for just a second before turning around and getting on all four. Santana squeezed her ass cheeks while kissing all over her smooth back.

"You know, I wonder what your annoying girlfriend would say if she saw you right now. I kinda wish she was here so she could watch me fucking you. She could see my big dick disappearing inside your tight asshole. She could hear how loud you'll scream for me."

Quinn moaned at the feeling of Santana's wet dick head poking her asshole.

"This is gonna hurt, babe. But I'll make sure to be gentle. Are you sure about this?"

She cared for Quinn so she wasn't about to rape her or something. She really wanted to fuck that tight virgin ass but only if she had Quinn's permission.

Quinn nodded weakly. She remember her friend Melissa telling her how much it hurts to take it up the ass and how she never lets her boyfriend do it more than once a month.

"Quinn, you don't have to do this you know. I won't force you." She whispered in her ear before kissing her ear lobe.

That was all Quinn needed to make up her mind. Santana cares about her. She nodded again more firmly this time. "It's ok, San. I want it." She turned her head a little and kissed the Latina's full lips.

"Ok."

The brunette started pushing it inside Quinn's tight asshole. More like she tried pushing it inside. The head of her dick was so big and it seemed impossible to get it inside. She pushed a little harder and managed to get in. She felt like she could cum on that very moment with nothing but the head of her dick inside that glorious hole.

"You ok?"

No. Quinn certainly was not ok. It hurt like a bitch and only the head was inside. But she was brave and she knew she could take it so she nodded the best she could so Santana wouldn't pull out.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn growled this time. "Yes, Santana. I'm fucking ok, just fucking do it!"

Santana knew Quinn was hurting and that's why she was angry so it didn't bother her. She continued to slowly slide her dick inside the blonde's back hole all the while stroking the cheerleaders back.

Soon it was buried deep inside the blonde's ass and Quinn was fighting to not scream out in pain while Santana was fighting for don't start fucking the blonde senseless.

"Tell me when it's ok to move."

Quinn just nodded. Santana waited patiently for a few minutes until Quinn finally said: "Ok, you can move now."

The Latina gently grabbed the blonde's hips and started moving in and out of her as slowly as she could.

"Fuck, Quinn. This is so fucking good, baby."

Quinn didn't say anything she was too busy taking the pain like a champ.

Santana continued with the slow pace for a few minutes, enjoying the heat and tightness of Quinn's insides. "You doing so good, baby. You have no idea how fucking good it feels to be inside you. Fuck, it's like I was born to do this, Quinn. It's like I fucking found my place in this world."

It was starting to feel good for Quinn now and she moaned at the Latina's words.

Soon Santana was increasing the pace and both of them were moaning like crazy. Quinn threw her head back and rested it on the brunette's shoulder while Santana grabbed her breasts from behind and started fondling them.

"You like it, don'tcha baby? Tell me."

"I fucking love it, San. God, it feels so good. I never thought-"

Quinn couldn't complete that sentence because Santana was now fucking her ass like her life depended on it. Only thing she could do was scream.

"I know, baby. I know."

Santana kissed all over Quinn's neck and shoulder trying to show her that she really cared about her and it wasn't a simply one time thing. Quinn melted under the Latina's kisses and this time she came first, moaning and shaking in front of Santana.

Feeling the blonde's asshole clench so tightly around her dick caused Santana to follow Quinn and cum like she never came before, filling the cheerleader's hole with her hot load.

They just laid there in silence and holding each other for what felt like centuries until Quinn spoke up.

"I think we need a shower. We still have an hour or so until they get here."

Santana just smiled and carried the girl inside the house.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
